The Howl of Lust
by Elsawitch
Summary: Jacob/Edward SLASH! Naked


The Howl of Lust 

Jacob Black stood in the moonlight, naked as the day he was born. The light shined off of his magnificent abs, as he flexed in the moonlight. "I have trained many day to kill the vampires and now I am strong. Beware Edward!" Jacorb knew that it would be coming immineatly, this final confronatotion batween him and edqurd. He only hopped that bella would forgive him for what he m,ust do. "ohhhhh bella" Jacob sigghed.

"What abouwt her?"

Jacob whirled around to see what happened behind and saw Edward. "Edward! I am naked and you are my enemy!"  
Jacob could tell that Edward's eyes were drinking in every inch of his musculor farm, judging him… Testing him… "What do you want?"

"I have come here to face you at last, balck." Edward said with smarem. "We will end this at last. I will kill you and then vampires will be happy people."

"Face me on eqaul terms Cullen!" Jacob growled.

"Okay." Edward said. He slowly removed his tight black t-shirt, his pale body sparkling in the monloght. I was transfixed by the sight of him. I would have turned into a werewolf only I was distracted. He slowly unbuckled his belt, sensuosuly removing it and letting it drop to the ground with a plunk. Then he slowly unzipped his raggedy ass trousers, letting them drop to the floor. Then his boxers slid down his thighs, and I saw it.

We both faced each other, naked like babies, knowing that it was in this naked staet that we would not only be naked in clothing but in spirit too and fight like the naked man we knew that we each were.

"You are not ready for me, Jacob." Edward said, nakedly.

"I am so ready for you, Edward, you naked magnificent…" I trailed off, not knowing what I was saying. I was naked. And buff. Reeeeaaal buff. And NAKED!

"All right. I am naked. You are naked. We are both in accordance with our nakedness. We are on equal terms." Edward said, laying down the law of the battle. I like that . I like the way that he took charge in spite of his nakedness. And my nakedness. Because Edward and Jacob were both naked.

"HAHA!" Edaewerd laughed woith jump. THE BATTLE WAS ON!

I lept, and our naked forms collided beneath the moonlight, and I was thrown to the ground. Edward was on top of Jaco pucnhing him in the face and stomach but I t made a thud because Jacob was so buff. And naked. Jacob grabbed Edward's had and pulled his messy bronze hair.

"Ow! I don't like that! I don't like that one bit!" Edward said. "Owwwww."

"But I do! Vamprie scum!" Jacob responded. "I like when vampires get hurt! Because my tribe demands it!"

"Your tribe is bad, just like you. Bella is my girl and she is not your girl because she is my girl and never yours jadobc!"

"She does not know you are what you really are!" I responded, ignoring the fact that we were naked and he was sitting on me. "I will save her from you an d yout family and their friends and all vampires who will not be safe from me ever. Never ever never! NPOOOOOOO!"

"You will try!" Edward growled. "But I will stop you! And your tribe and anyone who would hurt my family and they will nev er ever win!"

"Is this fight? Or is this debate? CULLEN!" I said with the fire of a thousand suns burning in my chest. I had never felt this way before This rage… This… Passion.

Edward stared into my eyes. And I looked at his eyes because he was looking at my eyes and there was nothing else to look at. We were naked, his pale skin and my tanned muscles the only things seperating us from this bond.

In that moment something seized on us that we had never had before. I seized Edward and he seized me but we were not going to be fighting anymore, it was a new struggle that we would engage. Jacob pulled Edwawd in close. Edwaed did not resist, but welcomed the Indian's embrace.

The next thing I new, we were kissing. Passionately. Edward had never kissed Bella like this before. It was a new sensation. It was waaaaaay better. There in the moon Edward and Jacob were naked and making out. It was like Romeo and Juliet only gayer.


End file.
